Someday
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Placed directly after/during the finale....S/V


TITLE: Someday  
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
SUMMARY: Placed directly after/during the finale....S/V  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Romance/ Angst  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nada, get it? DONT SUE!  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is probably just going to be a one chapter piece unless I get a lota reviews and decide to continue it... Just read and review-cause I live off reviews, okay? Oh, one more thing, this story has a sad, but sweet ending(sorta), so be careful, okay? I added a song called "Sound The Bugle" by Bryan Adams that can be found on the "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack."  
  
~~~~~~  
My Last Moment With You  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mom?!" Could this really be her, the woman that bore me, the woman I have searched for all these years? But now, I am not so sure that I want to see her again; she killed Vaughn's dad, and now Vaughn too...  
  
"Ah, Sydney, look how you've grown! I hardly recognize you!" She spoke so overly emotional that it was apparent she was being utterly sarcastic in her ramblings. And yet, the words held a motherly feel to them. How could they be motherly, I asked myself as my eyes drifted to the gun she held in her right hand...  
  
"What do you want with me?" I blurted it out almost too abruptly. I was not in the mood for pleasantries right now.  
  
"Oh Sydney, you have become so foolish. Tell me, are you dating anyone? A man must have done this to you, making you so fierce and stubborn." She laughed coldly.  
  
"Let me go!" I pulled roughly at the bounds that tied my hands to the steely chair. It was useless, they were much too tight. But what would I do now? How would I escape? My thoughts of an escape route were interrupted by my mother-no-Irina yelling, not at me, but at 4 guards by the door.  
  
"Bring in the man we found, maybe that will make her talk" she spoke bitterly yet again.  
  
Whoa! Wait a minute, what did she say? A man? A man that is- "Vaughn?"  
  
A quite soggy Vaughn was dragged through the door by two of the guards and placed between my mother's and my feet.  
After a small fit of coughing, he sat up and seemed unharmed besides a bit of water intake.  
  
All he could do was stare.  
"Let him go!" I desperately ordered to my mother.  
  
"Not yet, not until you tell us what you were doing here. You destroyed something very important to me." Irina responded. She held the gun up, pointed at Vaughn, and then, back to me...  
  
Before I had a chance to answer, gunshots rang out behind the steel door and two men entered. Dad and...-Will?  
  
Everything was chaos from there.  
  
The only thing I could see was my mother, still facing me,.. pulling the trigger and Vaughn soaring through the air toward me...From there, everything felt as if it were in slow motion...  
  
I fell backward harshly as I felt a bullet plunge into my chest followed by excruciating pain. Vaughn had been too late, but I was glad, he didn't deserve to die, not so soon...But me, well, I did deserve to die in some ways...He landed beside me. My dad put at least four bullets, from what I could see, into Irina. She collapsed, and my father and Will appeared at my side almost immediately.  
  
They all looked so fearful, so panicy.  
  
"Sydney!" Vaughn, my father, and Will all shouted in unison.  
  
"I am going to die." It was a fact I had to recite.  
  
"No,no,no,no,no..." Vaughn spoke and leaned over me. "You can't."  
  
Will just looked on in horror.  
  
My father spoke then, "No, Sydney, you're going to be alright, we'll go get help." He addressed Vaughn and Will, " Come on, lets go get help, and fast!"  
  
"No!" I managed to choke out, "I want you all here with me, please, just let me do this." They knew I was right, they knew, deep in their hearts, that I wasn't going to make it, so they obeyed me and all kneeled by my side.  
  
I addressed my father first, "Daddy, thank you for helping me out with everything, and I want you to know-that I will always love you.."  
  
"I love you so much pumpkin.." he sadly replied.  
  
Next was Will. "Will, thank you for always being such a good friend to me, and I am so sorry it cost you getting all involved in this mess..."  
  
"I wasn't you're fault Syd, love you..." he smiled weakly.  
And the best for last, Vaughn... "Vaughn, I want you to know that I am in love with you, always have been, always will be. I will think of you always, wherever I go away from this world..." I trailed off...I was now having trouble breathing-and speaking for that matter, I wondered how I had gotten all of that out in the state I'm in...  
  
He smiled ever so slightly as many tears dropped from him onto me... "I love you too Syd,..I love you too..."  
  
Those were the last words I heard and that was the last moment I ever had with Vaughn.  
They were the best moments of my life, despite that they would be my last. I knew I would see him again someday....  
  
Someday   
  
* Sound the bugle now- play it just for me  
As the seasons change- remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on- I can't even start  
I've got nothing left- just an empty heart.  
  
I'm a soldier- wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me- lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here.  
  
Sound the bugle now- tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know- that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will- stumble in the dark  
Lay right down- decide not to go on.  
  
Then from on high- somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls- remember who you are  
If you lose yourself- your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight- remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now- fighting in a battle   
To be free once more...  
Ya that's worth fighting for. * 


End file.
